Gone
by CatFanGirl
Summary: Munk's daughter is kit-napped by Macavity. Where did she go? How did her dissapearance affect the rest of the Jellicles? For her family and lover, it will change the world. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Why did I agree to this? It's pure CHAOS! I have every single kitten here. Jerrie, Cettie, Electra, Victoria, Jemima, Tanto, Cori, and Teazer. Jerrie and Teazer are my oldest. Next is Cettie, and then Jemima, my youngest. Oh, Everlasting Cat, save me. Right now they're all playing tag.

"YOUR IT!" Victoria screamed in my ear.

"Come on Daddy! Play with us!" Cettie yelled from the beach. The only one ACTUALLY in the water is Teazer. For some reason, she loves water.

"How about you guys play Hide n' Seek? I'll even be it." I volunteered. It was easier to find them in one place then to try and run after them. Trust me. I have experience. I wish I couldn't say that.

"One, two, three..." I started counting. I heard giggles and tiny paws scurrying away. "Seven, eight, nine, te-"

"HELP! DADDY HELP M-" I heard someone scream. My oldest queen-kit! I wretched open my eyes and started running towards the lake. Behind me was every other kitten. All of us were racing towards her voice. Then I heard an evil laugh. _NO! Not my brother! Surely he won't hurt my daughter? Run faster, Munk! Run faster! _I put on an extra burst of speed, with my daughters tom-friend right beside me. _Damn, he's fast,_ I thought. When we finally reached the lake and the clearing that surrounded it, my eyes met my worst fear.

Macavity had my daughter slung over his shoulder, his hand on her mouth. She was sobbing and trying to fight it, but Macavity was draining her energy badly. Macavity met my glare.

"Let her go, brother!" I growled.

"Never! This tribe and everyone in it needs to go through the hell I went through!" Macavity yelled.

"Don't do this! I know you don't want to do this Plato! I know your still in there!" I yelled to him. I knew Plato, my older brother, was still in there. I just had to find him.

"Never!" Macavity started glowing red and then blinding white. We all had to shield our eyes to avoid being blinded. When we could look, Macavity wasn't there.

And neither was Rumpleteazer.

Quaxo started wailing, a wail full of anger, sadness, and grief that was heard all over London. All of the kittens, one by one, joined in. I couldn't move, but somehow I joined in. Mine was the heaviest with sadness.

* * *

CFG: Wow. That was rough.

Munk: What is wrong with you fan-fiction authors? WHY?

CFG: Um...sorry?

Munk: You suck.

*Macavity appear and sneaks behind CFG*

CFG: If you touch me, Mac, I WILL have you killed.

Mac: Damn. Fine be that way.

*Munk sneaks behind both Mac and CFG and pushes us into HAT'S black hole*

Munk: Hehe. *smirks* That was great

CFG and Mac: MUNKUSTRAP!

Mac: There's not even BACON in here! Munk, you better watch your back...

Munk: Crap. Please Review! *runs far away*


	2. Chapter 2

How we ended...

_I couldn't move, but somehow I joined in. Mine was the heaviest with saddness._

Disclaimer: K, seriouasly? Is Andrew Loyd Webber a female? Didn't think so...

* * *

The next week...

"Daddy! I want Teazer to tuck me in! She always tells me a story! Jemima cried. "Where is shhse? Why did she leave me and Cettie and you and Jerrie?" How am I supposed to tell her that her UNCLE – I mean, seriously! - kit-napped her sister? _Why do I have always have to do these things? It would be so much easier if they had a mother. I wish Jaycelle hadn't been murdered by my brother. I don't think I will ever forgive him for that._

"Well, sweetie, um...Teazer went on one of her heists...and...um...well, a family of pets (humans) took her in and she has to go through the routine." _Yes! That means she will not be home for a while. _

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you." I told my daughter.

"Daddy, can you sing me the song Teazer taught me?" My eyes teared up. I didn't know Teazer knew her mothers song. _How can she remember that?_

"Not tonight Jemima. Goodnight." I walked out of her room and drew the curtain shut. Once my eyes dried, I went to go my part of the den.

* * *

Midnight...

I heard the curtain hiding my part of the den open up.

"Daddy?" It was my little Jem. "I can't sleep. Can I snuggle with you?"

"Sure honey." I answered groggily. I felt a warm little bundle of fur snuggle up to me.

"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight." I heard Jemima sing tiredly. I felt my eyes tearing up again.

"Let your memory lead you...open up enter in." I sang the next part.

"If you find there the meaning of what happiness is..." That part we sang together. I heard Jem's voice fade as she fell asleep.

"Then a new life, will begin." I ended alone. I heard Jem snoring softly next to me as I cryed myself to sleep, missing my mate and my daughter.

* * *

_Ohhh...why does my head hurt so bad? _Then the memories from last night came flooding back. Oh, the beatings. They hurt sooooo bad... _I should get up and figure out how to get out of here. _ I moaned and tried sitting up on my hind paws. As soon as I got up I felt two paws on my shoulders pushing me back.

"No. You are going to sit here and rest." A calm and sincere queen said, keeping a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled at her.

"My name is Demeter."

"Let me go Demeter! Why are you even in this place?" I asked, my teeth bared.

"My father is Anvantio. He was Malco's enemy. One day, he killed my father and tried to kill my mother, but she ran away to...somewhere with my little sister, Jaycelle." _Jaycelle? They can't mean, my mother? _"Malco found my and my older sister and gave us as a...gift, to say...to his son, Macavity. We have been here ever since." She looked into the corner of the cell and I saw a crimson red cat lying in the corner, breathing slowly. "That's my big sister, Bombalarina. She was the one that saw our father get murdered and told my mom to run with Jaycelle. I wonder if Jaycelle is safe."

"Jaycelle is dead. She was murdered by Macavity." My voice was cold and hard. I saw her eyes tear up and I couldn't look at her anymore.

"How do you know?" She asked, her voice choked with tears.

"She was my mother."


	3. Chapter 3

How we ended...

_I couldn't move, but somehow I joined in. Mine was the heaviest with sadness._

Disclaimer: K, seriously? Is Andrew Loyd Webber a female? Didn't think so...

The next week...

"Daddy! I want Teazer to tuck me in! She always tells me a story! Jemima cried. "Where is she? Why did she leave me and Cettie and you and Jerrie?" How am I supposed to tell her that her UNCLE – I mean, seriously! - kit-napped her sister? _Why do I have always have to do these things? It would be so much easier if they had a mother. I wish Jaycelle hadn't been murdered by my brother. I don't think I will ever forgive him for that._

"Well, sweetie, um...Teazer went on one of her heists...and...um...well, a family of pets (humans) took her in and she has to go through the routine." _Yes! That means she will not be home for a while. _

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you." I told my daughter.

"Daddy, can you sing me the song Teazer taught me?" My eyes teared up. I didn't know Teazer knew her mothers song. _How can she remember that?_

"Not tonight Jemima. Goodnight." I walked out of her room and drew the curtain shut. Once my eyes dried, I went to go my part of the den.

Midnight...

I heard the curtain hiding my part of the den open up.

"Daddy?" It was my little Jem. "I can't sleep. Can I snuggle with you?"

"Sure honey." I answered groggily. I felt a warm little bundle of fur snuggle up to me.

"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight." I heard Jemima sing tiredly. I felt my eyes tearing up again.

"Let your memory lead you...open up enter in." I sang the next part.

"If you find there the meaning of what happiness is..." That part we sang together. I heard Jem's voice fade as she fell asleep.

"Then a new life, will begin." I ended alone. I heard Jem snoring softly next to me as I cried myself to sleep, missing my mate and my daughter.

_Ohhh...why does my head hurt so bad? _Then the memories from last night came flooding back. Oh, the beatings. They hurt sooooo bad... _I should get up and figure out how to get out of here. _ I moaned and tried sitting up on my hind paws. As soon as I got up I felt two paws on my shoulders pushing me back.

"No. You are going to sit here and rest." A calm and sincere queen said, keeping a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled at her.

"My name is Demeter."

"Let me go Demeter! Why are you even in this place?" I asked, my teeth bared.

"My father is Anvantio. He was Malco's enemy. One day, he killed my father and tried to kill my mother, but she ran away to...somewhere with my little sister, Jaycelle." _Jaycelle? They can't mean, my mother? _"Malco found my and my older sister and gave us as a...gift, to say...to his son, Macavity. We have been here ever since." She looked into the corner of the cell and I saw a crimson red cat lying in the corner, breathing slowly. "That's my big sister, Bombalarina. She was the one that saw our father get murdered and told my mom to run with Jaycelle. I wonder if Jaycelle is safe."

"Jaycelle is dead. She was murdered by Macavity." My voice was cold and hard. I saw her eyes tear up and I couldn't look at her anymore.

"How do you know?" She asked, her voice choked with tears.

"She was my mother."


End file.
